pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana "Al" Connors
“I have an important message to deliver to all the cute people all over the world. If you're out there and you're cute, maybe you're beautiful. I just want to tell you somethin' — there's more of us UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS than you are, hey-y, so watch out.” ― Frank Zappa '''' Life Born in Lexington, Va in the early 1950's as flower child Alana's parents moved around the U.S. follow music festivals, and the "Free Love Movement". She grew up to be a free spirits, and out spoken young woman who ended up in early 20's working for a Phone Sex Line "Midnight Honey" which she liked well enough. She found it freeing to be an openly sexual woman in the 70's and 80's among new feminist movements. Considered pretty, but truly noted for her voice sometimes compared to an early "Kathleen Turner". She lived a good life, owning serveral cats and working from home. She also was working on a degree in I.T at the time of her Embrace Embrace Alana was Embraced April 28th 1983, after living in Pittburgh for a few years. She was embraced by what she described as a regular "caller" into the Midnight Honey sex line who became obsessed with Al, calling her every night and even worrying her. After she refused to take any more calls from the Gentleman, which turned out to be a Nosferatu Ancillae by the name of Benjamin Hess. This incensed Benjamin to stalk her and then to her eventually being tracked down and embraced, resenting Benjamin for ruing a life she enjoyed and disfiguring her beyond belief and refused any contact with her Sire, despite him being at one time one the Primogen Council of the City. She instead stay out of the sewer to avoid him. Working under the Camerilla as an information broker among the Kine, as she was still able to do the job she held in life which was perfect for information extraction, she acted as an inside agent and at the time "Bond" for the Anarch who were a growing threat to the power structure of the City. Benjamin was believed killed during the revolt. Un-Life In Kindred Society Al's experience with Sex Phone Lines, and Computers has made her one of the Cities most powerful information brokers, leading her to now position as "Sweeper" who's job is to known every Kindred in the city. Tracking them down often via electronic means and keeping tabs on them for the Baron. She rarely leaves her haven, an old Apartment building located in Lawrenceville, which she managed to buy after quietly funneling money out of the Camerilla accounts during the revolt. Through her new position and her experience after the embrace she developed a soft spot for fledglings, developing a deep web website to help them get acclimated to the Pitt by Night, although it is a network only found within the city limits, due to concerns about the Second Inquisition. She get along with most of the other Kindred with in the city although has a noted deep jealous for Thin Bloods, as do most of the Cities Kindred for their ability to live closest to what is considered a human life. Category:Kindred Category:Characters Category:Nosferatu